


Настоящая романтика

by fandom_cheggsy_2016, veliri



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 15:44:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7538524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_cheggsy_2016/pseuds/fandom_cheggsy_2016, https://archiveofourown.org/users/veliri/pseuds/veliri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Об особенностях свиданий</p>
            </blockquote>





	Настоящая романтика

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды [**fandom cheggsy 2016**](http://fk-2016.diary.ru/p209846432.htm?oam#more2) на Летнюю Фандомную Битву
> 
>  **Бета:** [**...GreenSun**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/greensun)
> 
>  **Примечание:** нецензурная лексика, пост-День В

✖ ✖ ✖

Шампанское было пиздец какое дорогое — и настолько же невкусное. Появившийся во рту привкус кислятины Эггзи попытался перебить спешно сунутой в рот клубничиной. Помогло слабо — ягоды тоже были какие-то... не очень. Мужественно придав лицу выражение, хотя бы слегка смахивающее на блаженное, Эггзи поглядел на Чарли.

Тот с небрежным изяществом держал в руке свой бокал и смотрелся при этом совершенно охуительно — эти его тёмные волосы, блестящие в свете свечей глаза, красивые пузырьки, льнущие к хрустальным стенкам... Эггзи потряс головой. Кажется, Чарли что-то ему говорил, и, судя по проступающему на лице раздражению, — не в первый раз. Кажется, он говорил про какой-то Круг*.

— ...на редкость приличного качества, — с изрядной долей высокомерия заявил он и посмотрел так свирепо, что Эггзи моментально осушил свой бокал, чуть не подавившись.

Удивительно, но за это он заработал ещё один гневный взгляд — упс, видимо, это бесценное шампанское полагалось смаковать.

Впрочем, Эггзи быстро выкинул это из головы — Чарли взял с блюда ягоду и неторопливо обхватил её губами. Показушник, подумал Эггзи, но дыхание всё-таки перехватило — потому что и пальцы, и губы у Чарли были красивые, а ярко-красная клубника так и притягивала к ним взгляд, придавая какой-то совершенно порнушный вид.

Разговор не клеился.

Чарли предусмотрительно не подливал больше шампанского, жевать почти безвкусную клубнику надоело, и взгляд сам цеплялся за лужицы воска, которые свечи оставляли на скатерти — впопыхах не нашлось ни подсвечников, ни их замены.

Наконец Эггзи не выдержал:

— Ты думаешь о том же, о чём и я?

Чарли вскинулся, открыл было рот, но в итоге промолчал и нехотя кивнул.

— Я же говорил, что вся эта херня не про нас! — Эггзи на глазах воспрял духом. — Идём, этот вечер ещё можно спасти!

✖ ✖ ✖

Через пару часов они валялись на матах в тренировочном зале, разгорячённые спаррингом и быстрым сексом.

Эггзи мечтательно глядел в потолок.

— Вот такие свидания мне больше по душе. И романтики в них больше. Вот только пива бы сейчас...

Чарли хмыкнул:

— Я зря перевёл кучу бабла на шампанское.

— Редкостная гадость.

— Согласен.

**Author's Note:**

> *Krug — винодельческий дом Франции, производит элитное шампанское.


End file.
